Under a Stardew Moon
by Fan-of-Insert-Sues
Summary: She had lost the light in her life. Her days were filled with overcast skies and dangerous bouts of magic too strong to contain. Her parents, desperate not to lose their remaining child, went to the Harvest Goddess of Flowerbud Village for help. Her answer? Send her to the Goddess' brother, a wizard in another reality named Rasmodius. (Crossover Sequel to Lavender Fields)


Prologue

I never realized just how much I loved and needed my brother until one day when he was just… gone.

My twin.

The one person in this entire reality who understood me better than even our parents.

Lucas has been blessed to be the normal one while I…

Well, I had inherited our mother's rather unique traits from her side of the family.

You see, our mother, Dahlia, was what one would call a Demi-Harvest Goddess. She had the abilities to restore life into the very earth and plant life around her but only to a certain extent.

She was not quite human but not quite a supernatural being.

It didn't help that her side of the family was from a long line of beings called guardians with their own set of unknown abilities. They protected their reality from the possible threats of others as well as ensuring travel between said realities were kept to a minimum. Our mother wasn't even from the world that our father, Kurt, called home. She had been thrown into his reality all at the whims of a trouble making witch who had been friends with a great aunt of ours, one of the guardians of our mother's world. That great aunt had died from some illness and the role of guardian had fallen to our mother. Except the guardian of our father's hometown, the actual Harvest Goddess, had been turned to stone. It had fallen to our mother to act as a temporary guardian for Flowerbud Village until the Harvest Goddess was reawakened.

As a result, after a rather strange series of events, our father had met our mother and they had fallen in love. Our mother had been given the choice to stay in this reality after the Harvest Goddess had been awakened for the sake of that love – a choice that was made by two other cousins of our mother's but that's a different story altogether…

Fast forward a couple of years and my brother and I were born.

Lucas was born first by ten minutes and it was clear that he was the light of the family. Tall and lean with a head of copper brown hair that stuck up in odd spikes and warm brown eyes set in a lightly tanned face that was prone to bright smiles. He was the pride of our father and the joy of our mother.

I was loved, there was no doubt of that, but I always stood in the shadow of my twin. I had inherited our father's dark brown hair that tended to frizz out in waves, like our mother's. I also had the lightly tanned skin – a stable of our mother's side of the family – and I was short and petite. That was where my normality seemed to end…

Anyway, as I stated before, I was usually in the shadow of Lucas' larger presence but I preferred it. He was outgoing and lively and was quick to pull all attention to himself. He knew just how much I preferred my solitude, how much I hated being the focus of any attention. We were complete opposites but we shared that bond that any pair of twins shared. That unconditional understanding.

I depended on it more than I realized.

It happened just shortly after our twenty first birthday.

Lucas loved to go fishing with our Uncle Joe – our father's older brother – and they had gone out to sea, as they normally did during the summer months. That day a horrible hurricane had risen up…

Needless to say, my brother and my uncle didn't come home.

I had felt it the moment it happened. The sudden snap and the feeling of desolation as I felt totally and utterly alone…

My uncle was gone.

My brother was gone…

And with it, the light of my family went out…

-o-

(A/n) … I don't know why I do this. I don't have the time but when the muse bunny hops I go along with it.

There is something about this self insert series I created that sticks with me even after all these years. So, I recently started playing a little game called Stardew Valley and… I fell in love and it got me thinking and plotting and here is the result. A crossover – this story will be a series of short chapters to long chapters depending on inspiration. It's a sequel to Lavender Fields which is a sequel to Strawberry Wine… You can read those first... or not, I don't tell you want to do. As always mary sue/self insert OC warning.


End file.
